An Inconvenient Predicament
by idleness
Summary: Neal notices that Kel is hiding something rather big. Written for Griff as part of Fief Goldenlake's Holiday 2014 Wishing Tree event. Prompt: Someone has a scandalous oops!baby.


It was a whole week after Neal first noticed, before he managed to corner Kel in his infirmary office. It wasn't just the belly that he thought he'd noticed her getting a month earlier (and hadn't Alanna warned him of the perils of making assumptions?). Though she had devised some ingenious ways to hide it, it was now definitely getting bigger. One of his healers had told him she had seen Kel puking discretely behind the mess hall that morning, and Neal would bet his inheritance that the villagers knew, and were quietly gossiping among themselves. That was all right. They took their lead from Kel; and she was clearly in denial so they would pretend ignorance to outsiders. But Neal knew she would need help before long.

He heard Kel's quick step in the infirmary and opened the door to his office. She walked in and he closed it behind her, casually moving his body to lean up against it and block any quick exit she might want to make.

"Neal, what on earth do you need at—"

"We need to talk," said Neal, meeting her eyes stubbornly.

Kel frowned.

"What about?"

Neal pointed to her belly, currently hidden behind a sheaf of notes she had taken to carrying everywhere. "It's not going to go away if you pretend it's not there, you know," he told her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, a little too placidly.

Neal sighed and pushed himself away from the door. "Give me that," he said and pulled the papers out of her hands. "I'm a healer, remember? And I'm your friend. Friends help friends in need."

Kel looked down and crossed her arms.

"It was only one night. I thought I was protected, but my charm must have got caught in my clothes," she muttered.

"Never mind that now," he said quickly, banishing the thought of his best friend getting into bed with anyone, let alone who he suspected. "Can I?" he asked, hovering his hands over hers.

She nodded mutely and sat down on the examination table.

"I'm so embarrassed," she muttered, face red as she swung her legs up and pulled up her tunic.

Neal used his hands to feel around her belly and sent in his Gift to see inside. She propped her head up and looked at him.

"Well?" she prompted.

"You're about four months along—that's almost half way, you know. That would put conception at about..." Lord Raoul's wedding, he thought. "You're lucky you're so tall, or it'd be a lot more obvious by now." He shook his head and sighed. "Do you know whose it is?"

Kel dropped her mask and glared.

"Neal!"

"I know, I know! But as a healer I have to ask," he said, cringing.

"Mine," replied Kel caustically, as if he was particularly slow.

"Don't be obtuse," he told her. He had an idea of the likely culprit, but if Kel didn't want to tell him then that was fine. "But I'll take that as a yes. Does the father know? Are you planning to tell him?"

Kel sniffed and sat up. Her bottom lip trembled and then she began to cry.

"I don't want to tell anyone," she whined between sobs. "I just want my Mama."

Neal leaned over and hugged his friend. She clung to him and sobbed, while he patted her back. He cried a little too from seeing his friend in such distress, and Kel never cried, at least not where someone else might see.

When Kel stopped sobbing he went and got a pitcher of water and a cloth so she could wipe her face. She accepted both with a murmur of thanks. Neal pulled a stool up and sat in front of her. He took her hands.

"Kel, we need to plan now. You'll have to start telling people, and like or not, the Stump is high on that list," he said.

"He's going to be so disappointed in me," Kel whispered. Neal thought she almost looked like crying again. "I'll be sent home in disgrace."

"He might surprise you. It wouldn't be the first time," Neal said, waving his hand. "Let's look on the bright side; he might be thrilled and give you all the leave you want instead."

Kel stared at him like he'd just grown two heads.

"Are you feeling quite all right, Neal? Have you been taking too much of your herbal teas?"

"Fine, he probably won't be very happy with you. But life is full of unpleasant realities. At least tell Lord Raoul first. He won't judge you, and he will be able to advise and advocate for you. In fact, he'll be upset if you don't tell him."

* * *

"Have you written to Raoul?" Neal enquired later that week. They were back in his infirmary office, late at night when Tobe was asleep and no one else was around.

"Yes..."

"Kel! You need to do it soon. He can't help you if he doesn't know!" Neal cried.

"Who doesn't know what?" asked Merric from the door. "Is this a private meeting?"

Neal let out an exaggerated sigh and looked meaningfully at Kel.

"Merric, you better come in and close the door," she said. "I have something I need to tell you."

Neal watched, with some amusement, expressions of realisation and horror cross Merric's face as Kel delivered the news of her pregnancy.

"I thought you'd just put on weight," said Merric after an uncomfortably long silence. He shook his head. "You are so dead when the Stump finds out. You know what everyone will say about you, don't you?"

"Yes, thank you Merric. I think we've already anticipated the obvious," Neal said acidly.

Kel and Merric both ignored him.

"Oh boy. So what are you going to do now?" demanded Merric.

Kel shrugged.

"Carry on as normally as possible," she said flatly.

"Why did I end up with mad year-mates?" Merric muttered, shaking his head. "But you're the commander. I'll just keep on doing what I'm told."

Kel finally sent her letter to Raoul, once Neal started threatening to stand over her and dictate while she wrote and then hand it to the courier himself. Just as well, because the snows had begun to thaw and Lord Wyldon sent orders for Kel and Neal to ride to Mastiff and report in person. There was also no ambiguity left to Kel's condition. Her belly had popped out all of a sudden over the course of a week, and it was now an open secret in the town. Neal deduced that Kel's plan was to just turn up in the Stump's office, obviously pregnant. Given he would be standing beside her and clearly aware of the situation, he was beginning to feel considerable anxiety about this. He fervently prayed to the Goddess that Raoul would find a way to be there, since he had sent his own word about their orders.

Raoul was not there.

Kel assumed her stoniest lump expression and ignored the stares of the soldiers when they entered the fort. Neal just scowled crossly at anyone who dared to catch his eye. A wide-eyed boy of about thirteen approached them and took them to see Lord Wyldon. He announced them and they stepped into his sparse study.

"Ah, Lady Knight Keladry, Sir Nealan," said Lord Wyldon, glancing up from his papers. He stopped and stared at Kel. Neal thought he'd never before seen the former training master's eyes pop out so far.

Kel bowed stiffly.

"My lord."

Lord Wyldon closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as if he'd just got a very intense headache, which Neal supposed he had in a way. He seemed to be lost for words.

"Lady Knight, please tell me you are not... with child?" he asked slowly, eyes still closed.

"I am, my lord."

Neal felt sweat trickling down his back in the exquisitely awkward silence that followed.

"Sir Nealan, how long have you known?"

"As long as any healer worth his salt should have known, your worship." Neal knew it was a particularly bad moment to antagonise the Stump, but some habits died hard.

"And neither of you thought to tell me before now? Who else knows?"

Kel opened her mouth to speak, but Wyldon held up a hand. He still did not look at them, as he still held his head in his other hand.

"No, I don't want to know. Get out of my sight, both of you. Go to your rooms until I decide what to do with you."

They fled.

It was evening when Neal trudged to Lord Wyldon's offices with ever-increasing dread. He stepped inside and Lord Wyldon looked up from his papers. Neal bowed.

"Sir Nealan. Please be seated," said Wyldon impassively.

Neal sat. So far so good, he thought.

"Firstly, I must tell you I am deeply disappointed I am about not being made aware of certain matters at an earlier date. I have impressed upon the Lady Knight the foolishness of withholding such information that may affect the ability of a commander to discharge her duties, however much the communication of such information may be deeply uncomfortable for her.

"I am lead to understand Lady Knight Keladry sought your help in your capacity as a healer, under which you have a duty to keep confidences. I also understand you advised her to notify me of her condition as soon as possible. Keladry acknowledges this and takes responsibility for her inaction in this matter." Lord Wyldon paused and glared at Neal, just to make sure his displeasure was understood. "Now, please make your report."

* * *

Neal ambled down to the mess hall after his meeting with Lord Wyldon, feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He never was going to make the former training master's good books, but it was always better to know exactly where he stood in his bad books. He'd been in more trouble after the stable brawl when they were pages, he decided. Lord Wyldon was certainly displeased, but he had as good as acknowledged that Neal himself hadn't done anything really wrong.

Neal helped himself to some leftover dinner rolls and wandered up to the walls. He was surprised to find his cousin Domitan pacing around looking pensive.

"What are you doing here?" Neal demanded. "I thought you were stationed somewhere out west these days."

"Neal," said Dom, in a tone of doom. "Raoul brought us here."

"Humph. So Lord Raoul is here? When did you get in?" demanded Neal.

"About an hour after you and Kel, apparently."

"Have you seen Kel? You don't usually waste time seeking her out," drawled Neal slyly.

"No. I was told to stay out of the way and not make things worse if she's in trouble," said Dom, running a hand through his hair. "Neal, I really messed up."

Neal shrugged. He'd suspected there was something between his cousin and his friend, and now that reality had sunk in a bit, Kel only seemed to be self-flaggellating over forgetting her charm in the first place. They'd patch it up in some way or another, he was sure. And if not, it was not like Kel didn't have options.

"So did she tell you in the end?" enquired Neal. "She didn't tell me it was you. But I think we both know that I guessed."

"Yeah, she wrote me," he said, then laughed. "And I was wondering why it was taking her so long to reply to my last letter!"

They grinned at one another.

It turned out Raoul had gone to see Wyldon on his arrival at Fort Mastiff. Neal would have dearly loved to have been a fly on the wall during that encounter, but it was as he thought. Raoul went in and stuck up for Kel.

They received their new orders the next day. Kel would continue in command, albeit forbidden to ride into battle, until Neal, as her healer, judged that it was time to turn it over to someone else. Merric would then take active command of New Hope's defences, and general leadership of the townspeople would be formally turned over to the village headwoman. Kel decided she wanted to stay in New Hope to have her baby, and Raoul promised to be there when it was due. He and Buri offered to formally adopt the child, if Kel wished it. Even the Stump seemed to get over it eventually, and gruffly advised Kel to take up Raoul's offer if she didn't want to marry the father. But he would be concerned with such things as appearances, Neal thought.

Raoul stationed Dom's squad near New Hope indefinitely, so that Kel and Dom could talk about what they were going to do. The identity of the baby's father also became an open secret among the villagers, and a betting pool was set up on which why they would jump when it was born.

All in all, Neal decided, things could have been much worse.


End file.
